


Gift Wrapping Accident

by Sealcat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art Failed, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, Gift Wrapping Failed, Humor, M/M, Pitt Markers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying to give something to Loki, but his gift wrapping skill is...not so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapping Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScaledAngel (DraconicComposer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicComposer/gifts).



> Gift art for ScarabSethArt's FrostIron Fest Gift Request #45, Prompt: Tony tries to wrap himself as a present for Loki (Christmas). 
> 
> Dear ScarabSethArt, I was planning for different version (Sexier one) but my markers for skin tone are all dried up, so I only able to work on face and hand, hopefully this version is acceptable?

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/sealcat/media/FrostIron%20Fest/Wrappingaccident.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Reason for Art Fail tag: Trying to make Loki have smile&smirk combination, but it is not really working...


End file.
